Watching Over You
by FFGirl15
Summary: After getting arrested, 19-year-old Link is put on probation, which assigns him to look after a 4-year-old girl. Little does he know that this little girl will change everything for him including his view on friendship, respect, and love. LinkxZelda
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay, here's the first chapter of a new fanfic! This takes place in modern day Hyrule, so…I guess you can say in the year 2010, or whatever. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy this! **

**Summary: 19-year-old Link gets arrested, but is given a choice to be put in jail or on probation. After reluctantly choosing probation, he gets assigned as a babysitter for a 4-year-old girl. Little does he know that this little girl will change everything for him, including his view on friendship, respect, and love.**

**WARNING: This fanfic is rated M for strong language, drugs, and sexual content. If you can't handle that kind of stuff, you may want to turn back now!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 1: The Plan

The sky was pitch black. Lights were flickering. The highways were empty of any sign of life. The only life forms that could be seen were two young men leaning against a wall in front of a drugstore. One of them, the blonde, lit up a cigarette and started to smoke it before the other one, the one with long purple hair, took a cigarette and began to smoke it as well. For young men their age, this was an average Friday night at the beginning of June. The blonde lifted his wrist to eye level and checked the time. It was 12:15am. He groaned as he looked to his left and saw nobody coming his way. The purple-headed one took out his I-pod and blasted the music at full volume. One could tell that they were getting impatient.

As purple-head smoked and bobbed his head to his music, the blonde checked his left once again and saw two more young men around their age coming their way. One of them had short, dark blue hair that spiked and the other one had dark teal hair that hung down to his shoulders. The blonde tapped his purple-haired friend and the two of them decided to meet up with the others about halfway, the feet splashing against any puddles that were made from the rain that poured onto the city earlier. The four young men finally met each other under the bright street lamp that flickered giving off a signal that a change was needed.

"Are you the two we've heard about?" The teal-haired one asked.

The blonde blew a puff of smoke. "Maybe we are. Maybe we aren't. Depends on whether you have what I want or not." He inhaled some more smoke. "So, what's it gonna be, Marth?"

Marth looked over at his dark blue-haired partner, who pulled out a bag of what looked like army-green colored grass. He reluctantly handed it over to the blonde, who swiped it out of his hand after throwing his cigarette onto the ground and stomping on it. The purple-haired one opened the bag and took a long sniff of it. After exhaling, he and the blonde looked at each other and nodded in approval. The blonde looked over at Marth and his partner after stuffing it into the pocket of his hoodie.

"So…Marth, Ike…you wish to be in, huh?" The blonde asked.

Ike groaned. "Link, come on, we got you what you wanted, didn't we?"

"Not to mention how fucking long it took." Marth added in.

"My god, I don't think we should let them in, Link." The purple-haired one said. "They sound like a couple good whiners."

"Well, what can you expect from a couple of sixteen-year-old high school students, Kafei?" Link asked.

"Look, are we in or not?" Ike asked out of frustration.

Link and Kafei looked at each other for a minute before looking back at the two teenage boys in front of them.

Kafei stepped forward. "Fine, you're in." He held out the box of cigarettes to Martha and Ike. "Here, it'll loosen you up."

Marth and Ike took the cigarettes and lit them up before the four boys made their way to a hidden parking lot next to a back alley. Link brought his keys out and unlocked his red, Honda Civic Coupe, nicknamed Epona by what the license plate said. Marth and Ike hopped into the back of the car while Kafei got into the passenger seat and Link got into the driver's seat. Link turned up some heavy metal music while Kafei pulled out some cans of beer from the pack that they were able to sneak earlier. He gave Marth and Ike a couple then took one for himself. He held one out to Link as the car was started.

"Want one, Link?"

"Dude, I'm trying to fucking drive." Link answered bitterly. He then looked at the beer and took it anyway. "Give me that!"

"So, whose house are we going to?" Ike asked.

Link smirked. "My ex-girlfriend's."

"Who's your ex-girlfriend?" Marth asked.

"Just someone I dated for thirty minutes."

"Link's fastest relationship." Kafei added in.

Ike and Marth looked at Link confused. "Thirty minutes?"

"Kafei and I were having a party at his place and she and her hot friends decided to crash in on the party." Link answered. "Basically, we drank, made out, and then fucked for a good twenty minutes. Then, I found out she was only fifteen, so I dumped her."

Kafei took a drink of his beer. "Yeah…I still don't understand why?"

"Are you stupid, Kafei? I wasn't about to deal with her father if she got pregnant! Thank god, she didn't even know my name. So…if she _did _get pregnant, it's not my problem!"

"Fifteen?" Ike asked in shock nearly spitting out his beer. "The fact that you're nineteen makes her want you even more! You should've at least stuck with her for one more round!"

Link groaned. "Like I said, if she got pregnant, I didn't want to be a part of it! Kids are a waste of time and money and all of the _smart _people know that!"

Link looked ahead and saw the white house that had no cars parked in the driveway. He drove a little ways away from the house before parking it against the curb on the other side of the road. After parking the car, Link got out of the car and lit a cigarette as Kafei got out of the car, finished his beer, and threw the can onto the ground. Marth and Ike both got out of the car and took another sip of their beers. Kafei took the box of cigarettes from Link and lit another one before both of them looked at Marth and Ike weirdly.

"You're _still _working on those?" Kafei asked.

Marth leaned against a street sign that read, 'ZORA DOMAIN ST'. "Give us a fucking break already, it's our first time drinking."

Link groaned and looked at the house across the street. "Well, if we don't hurry up, we'll miss it."

"What makes you think we haven't missed it already?" Ike asked.

"Because, Midna told me exactly what time it was to occur." Link smirked as he exhaled a puff of smoke. "Now hurry up."

Ike and Marth finally finished their beers and threw the cans onto the ground before Kafei handed them each another one and handed Link another one as well. Link cracked open the can and started to down it . The four boys swiftly and quietly crept up the driveway and hid behind the side of the house. As they began to make their way across the corner, a police car cruised on by. They quickly hid behind the side of the house before they could get noticed.

"Fuck, why is there a cop car out?" Kafei groaned.

"Because, it's Friday night, dumbass. This is when everybody gets wasted." Link answered as he looked around the corner. "Okay, move out."

Marth and Ike crept in front of the garage and kneeled underneath the window that was closest to them. Kafei crept around next followed by Link. They cursed at the crunching sound of the gravel beneath their feet. Kafei and Link kneeled down on the grass, the dew soaking the knees of their jeans, joining Marth and Ike. From below, they could see that people were home because the lights were still on. Link decided to raise himself up a little bit and take a quick peek inside the house. There was nobody in the living room, which was where, according to Link, Midna said to watch.

Feeling that it was going to be a while, Link sat back and finished his second beer before sending Kafei back to the car to fetch the rest of them. At this point, neither one of them knew how long they'd be there, so it was better to be prepared. Link worked on his cigarette while Marth and Ike sat quietly against the wall of the house working on their second beers. Link offered them cigarettes but they turned them down. Kafei came back with the rest of the beers and he and Link got started on their third beers.

An hour had gone by there was still no sign of anybody in the living room. At this point, Link and Kafei had consumed their fourth beers while Marth and Ike ended up stopping after their second ones. Link had begun to think that they had missed it, but much to their luck, that ended up not happening. Kafei took a peek into the window again and saw a teenage girl with pale skin and blue hair walk into the living room with another boy, who looked younger than her. Link started to peek in and balled his hand into a fist out of victory. He ordered Marth and Ike to pull out two video cameras from his bag and hand them to him and Kafei. Link turned his on first and set it to zoom while Kafei turned his on and realized that Link's was set to zoom.

"Hey, I thought I was doing the zoom-in shots."

Link smacked Kafei in the arm. "No way. I had to do the wide shots last time. Besides, Ruto is _my _ex-girlfriend, not yours."

"Fine…" Kafei said before burping.

"So now what?" Marth asked.

"Sit back, relax, and enjoy the show."

Link smirked before resting his arms on the windowsill outside of the house. Kafei did the same thing hoping that nobody would see them. Both of them turned on their video cameras and started to record what was going on inside the room with Ruto. The boys watched with interest as Ruto sat the boy she was with down in front of her. He looked at her nervously as she leaned in and started to kiss him. Assuming it was what he was supposed to do, the boy leaned in and started to kiss Ruto back. Link and Kafei watched with much interest knowing what was going to happen while Marth and Ike watched uninterested thinking it was just going to be another make out session like the ones they saw at school.

"Look, did we come all the way out here to record _this_?" Marth asked annoyed.

"Shut up, Marth!" Link whispered. "You have to be patient if you want true satisfaction."

Ike heaved out a sigh of annoyance. "You mean like the satisfaction that Ralis is getting in there?"

"Ralis? You know this kid, Ike?" Kafei asked.

"Yeah, he lives down the street from me. He just turned 13 a week ago."

Link began to laugh. "Wow, this just makes it even better. Looks like Ruto is more fucked up than I thought she was."

The boys watched and wolf whistled as Ruto started deepen the kiss more. She slipped her tongue inside of him sending him into a brief shock. Link and Kafei laughed at how obvious it was that this kid, Ralis, was a virgin. Eventually, Ruto pulled out of the kiss and stared at Ralis in a seductive manner. Ralis stared at her in shock before looking down and allowing another wave of shock spread across his face. The boys all broke down in laughter knowing what had just happened to Ralis.

Ruto giggled and started make out with him again. This time, she pushed him back so he was lying on the couch with her on top of him. Marth and Ike leaned in so their heads were now literally watching from above Link and Kafei's heads. The four of them watched as Ruto removed her skirt showing off the one thing that all men craved about her. Ralis had an expression that any boy would have if told they were the father of their girlfriend's baby. He started to fiddle with his belt and struggled to get it off. Ruto giggled and finally helped him out. Marth and Ike really struggled to fully see the action now that it was getting good for them.

For the boys' finale, Ruto lay back on the couch and told Ralis to get on top of her. He did what she told him to and did what his instincts told him to. Link and Kafei leaned in wanting to get a better look and began to cheer once Ralis entered Ruto. Marth and Ike began to cheer as well. The 'celebration' went on until Ruto happened to see the four boys giving each other high-fives along with the two cameras still recording pointed directly towards her and Ralis.

"Oh my god!" Ruto cried out and pushed Ralis off of her. She walked over to the window and knocked on it getting their attention. "Link! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh shit!" Kafei yelled.

"Now what?" Martha asked.

Link grabbed the two video cameras and quickly turned them off. "Run! That's what!" He started to follow Kafei, Ike, and Marth as they started running towards the car.

Ruto opened the front door. "You'll pay for this, losers!"

Just as the group was about to cross the street, an older couple in a van drove by them and pulled into the driveway at Ruto's house. The older man got out of the car from the driver's seat and started walking over towards the boys. He was a scary looking man, which sent chills down the spines of all four of them.

"Hey! What are you four doing on my property?" The older man shouted.

Link started to run across the street. "Double shit!" The other three started to follow him, Kafei stumbling and tripping onto the tarmac of the street. Link looked back and saw that his friend had fallen. "Come on, Kafei! Don't tell me you're _that _drunk!"

"I'm not!" Kafei shouted.

Kafei got up and stumbled a little before making it back to the car. Marth and Ike hopped back into the back seat while Link got Kafei into the passenger seat. Wanting to make a run for it before Ruto's father called the cops, Link quickly sped off after buckling up. The car made it up to 50mph while still on the residential streets until they got to Hyrule Highway, which sent Link speeding up to 70mph in a 35mph zone. Link kept checking back occasionally seeing if there were any cops following him. There were none until he ran a red light nearly causing an accident.

Marth and Ike went pale as they heard the cop sirens go off behind them. Kafei was too drunk to even care. Link looked back and saw the cops following him.

"Link…what now?" Ike asked.

Link groaned as he saw the cops following him. "Ah…fucking hell…." He stepped onto the accelerator speeding up. "Hang on, boys, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Link made a sharp turn and started going down Castle Street nearly sending the passengers out of the car.

"Are you fucking crazy?" Martha asked freaking out.

Link laughed maniacally. "Only a little!" As he sped down the street, Link saw a stunningly, beautiful girl stand by her mailbox sorting through some mail. She had long, brown hair and indigo colored eyes. Link decided that she looked innocent enough and wanted to have a little fun. He rolled down his window and wolf whistled at her as they passed by. "Looking good, princess!"

After taking one last look at the girl he whistled at, Link looked ahead and realized that they were heading straight for a hill. Not having enough time to react, Link started going down and didn't stop at all until they finally hit a tree. Thanks to the airbags, Link didn't break his nose on the steering window and Kafei, whose face was also saved by the airbag, fell asleep as soon as his head hit the airbag. Marth and Ike panted heavily in the back seat shocked at what they were just in.

Link slammed his fists against the steering wheel knowing how he was screwed now that he had been in an accident. Luckily for him, he had auto insurance so EPONA was fixable. Unfortunately, with every up, comes a down. Link sat back in his seat and watched as a female cop came from her car over to his car. He sighed and told Marth and Ike to keep quiet before putting his window down allowing the cop to get a good look at him. She turned on the flashlight and shined it right in his blue orbs.

"Sir, are you aware that you've been going 85 in a 35 zone?" The cop asked firmly. Link just stared ahead and didn't answer. "I said, are you aware-"

"-Yes! I'm fucking aware!" Link finally gave in.

The cop stuck her face into the window and sniffed the air. "Have you been drinking tonight?"

Link scoffed. "No."

"Huh? What?" Kafei mumbled as he woke up.

"Kafei, go back to sleep."

"H-Hey…you can'ts tells me….you…you a…jerk!" Kafei mumbled in a drunken manner.

Link looked at his friend weirdly. "Dude, you were fine before we left."

"I has…two mores….ofs…ofs….beersees. WOW! What a fucking car ride!" Kafei then looked at the cop. "Whoa! Nice…nice…titties bitch!"

"Kafei…" Link said with anger rising. "I'm…going…to kill you."

"That's it!" The cop said. "You boys are under arrest for underage drinking, drunk driving, and most likely for some other shit I don't know about yet."

The female cop opened the door to the driver's seat as soon as a couple more cops showed up. She pulled Link out of the car and wrapped his arms behind his back placing his hand in handcuffs. The cops did the same thing to Kafei, Marth and Ike, loading each one of them into the back of a cop car.

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay! I have to know! Is this good? Bad? In between? Please let me know if this is good or not! If it's not good, I won't continue it! Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Thank you all for reviewing! Without further ado, let the next chapter begin!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2: The Big House

Link frowned from inside the cop's car as he watched the evening's lights fly past him. While he wished it wasn't so quiet, he also wished that Kafei, who was mumbling to most random things at the time, would shut his mouth. Ah, the lovely effects of getting drunk. Link leaned his arm against the door and leaned his head on his arm. At this point, his life was over. That night, Link had committed a felony and was going to be imprisoned for a long time because of it. If there was anything he wanted now, it was to have not drank any beer that evening. Of all nights he needed to be sober, that was it.

The female cop continued to drive and ignore Kafei's random outbursts. Eventually, Link grew sick of Kafei and finally smacked him in the back of the head causing the purple-haired young man to pass out and fall asleep. For once, the cop was actually polite and thanked Link for shutting Kafei up. Link ignored the cop's gratitude and watched as raindrops,from the cloud-covered , began to drop onto the window of the cop car creating a loud tapping noise. He could tell that it was going to be pouring by the time they got to the county jail and he was right.

After arriving at the country jail, the cop got out of her car and pulled Link out. Two officers from the big house came out and struggled to keep Kafei in order, considering how drunk he was. He kept on stumbling and falling over. It was a good thing that two of them came to get him. As much as Link wanted to fight his way out of this, he knew there was no point. As long as his hands were in handcuffs, he was defenseless. Link walked alongside the two cops, who ended up carrying Kafei into the county jail.

"Alright, what are these two in for?" The officer at the front asked.

The female cop nudged Link forward. "Well, this kid and that wasted kid right there have been caught drinking underage."

"How do you know they're underage?"

Kafei turned his head towards the female cop. "Yeah…how…hows you knows…we underage?"

"Fine, show me your driver's license."

Link heaved a sigh and pulled out his wallet, which included his license, and gave it to the officer. She took a look at the license that clearly stated that he was nineteen years old. Link took Kafei's wallet that had his license in it and gave it to the cop as well. Kafei's license also stated the same thing. The cop gave the boys their wallets back, but kept their licenses for the time being and gave them to the officer, who looked them over.

"Well, what do you know? Looks like we've got some underage drinkers here." The officer said as he studied the licenses.

"I suspect that they also did something else because they were going way too fast. It was almost like they were running away from something." The female cop added in.

"Well, go ahead and lock them up and once they're sober enough, we'll get to the bottom of this."

The three cops took Link and Kafei into the prison ward. There was one cell that already had a person in it. He was a large person, at least 300 pounds of pure muscle. For once, Link actually felt intimidated by another person. He sat off at the corner of the cell trying not to make eye contact with his cell mate while Kafei, naturally being the loud mouth of the century when drunk, started mouthing off at the cell mate. Link turned his whole body around not wanting to have anything to do with Kafei at the moment, but that didn't seem to work out very well in his favor.

Ignoring Kafei, the large cell mate shoved him out of the way and walked on over to the corner of the cell where Link sat resting against the hard wall. He grabbed Link by the back of the collar and held him up high so that his dark brown orbs made contact with Link's blue ones. Wondering what this large person was going to do to him, Link started shaking out of fear. He started breathing rapidly wondering if this person was just what he thought he was.

"How long you in for?" The large person asked Link.

"I…I don't know." Link said softly.

"Just know this…" The larger person tossed Link at the wall. "…when you stay in _my _cell, be ready for one hell of a good time."

"I'll…I'll tells….tells….you…" Kafei started to mumble until he fell asleep on one of the beds. "Keatons…where's those…fucking…Keatons…."

The large person turned back to Link and gave him a look that had death written all over it. "Now, as I was saying…" He began to tug harshly at the top of Link's jeans. "…you'd better be ready for one hell of a time here."

"Hey! What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Link asked angrily smacking his cell mate's hand away.

The cell mate slammed Link against a wall before getting kicked in the shin. Link tackled the cell mate and started beating him in the face until he got slugged in the face. Now with a sore jaw, Link went for the cell mate's feet and tripped him causing the ground to shake after a good fall. Finally, Link got into a dominating position and started banging the cell mate's head against the floor. Unfortunately, the cell mate counted and kneed Link right in the gut. He fell to the ground in pain, but was lifted up by his collar by the cell mate.

"You wanna try that again, mate?" The cell mate asked in an intimidating way.

Link stared into the dark brown eyes of his cell mate in fear until both he and the cell mate felt a thousand volts jolt right through their bodies. While the cell mate passed out onto the ground, Link just fell to the ground in pain. He looked up at the officer that had the taser in his hand and glared up at him.

"That hurt, you know." Link mentioned bitterly.

"I don't wanna hear a word out of you, boy." The officer said opening the door to the jail cell. "Alright, it's time to get to the bottom of this."

"What about my friend? Doesn't he get a say in this?"

The officer chuckled. "That kid is so drunk, he doesn't even care. Now come on, let's get a move on with this."

As much as Link wanted to get out of that cell, he also wasn't in the mood to speak with anybody either, especially police officers. He reluctantly followed the cop that pulled him over and the officer that was at the front over to a small room down the hall. It was dark room that had a table, chairs, and a single light on the table that wasn't even lit yet. Link pulled one of the chairs and took a seat. The officers took seats on the opposite side of him before turning on the light revealing Link's lightly colored face with very sleepy looking eyes of a reddish color with dark rings smeared underneath.

"Kid, you look exhausted. What were you doing just recently?"

Link turned his head away. "Nothing, we were just drinking."

"And something else?" The officer asked. Link started to shake his head. "Come on kid, you smell like cigarettes. What else were you really doing?"

"I already told you, nothing. We were goofing off and had too much to drink."

The female cop leaned into Link's face. "Don't make us search you kiddo. You know we will do it."

"First of all, I'm not even a kid! I'm fucking nineteen years old!" Link argued raising his voice and standing up.

"Well, you're acting like you're nine, so sit down and shut your fucking mouth." The officer stood up and raised his voice against Link. Both he and Link took a seat. "Now, you can make this as easy as possible and just tell us everything you did, or we can make this as painful as possible and search you for evidence."

Link paused for a moment before finally reaching into his hoodie pocket. Out of the pocket, he pulled out his video camera and set it out on the table. The officer looked at the camera and only saw a regular camera. He didn't see anything wrong. Link didn't want to tell the officer about the video that he recorded, but he figured they'd eventually figure it out, so he spoke up.

"I was recording stuff tonight."

"Stuff?" The female cop studied the camera. "What kind of stuff?"

"Just…stuff."

Just as Link had suspected, the officer did rewind and play the video. A wave of disgust crept onto the faces of the officer and the cop. As fun as the video was to record, Link now thought he and his friends sounded stupid for laughing and whistling at a regular sex scene that they could've easily seen in a movie. Once the video ended, the officer turned the camera off and heaved a sigh of disappointment.

"Kid, you know that's an invasion of privacy, which is illegal, right?" The female cop asked eyeing Link.

Link turned his head away again. "That's why we tried to not be seen, but that ended up not working out too well."

"Why would you do something like this?" The officer asked holding up the camera.

"I don't want to talk about it. I just needed to." Link finally reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out the bag of the green, grassy substance and set it onto the table. "Here, you might as well take that too."

The officer groaned out of frustration. "Are you kidding me? You were caught drinking underage, invading someone else's privacy, and with weed all in the same night? You've really got some issues, and you better get over them."

Link didn't say anything. He only turned his head away and looked off to the side.

"Now what?" The female cop asked the officer.

"Well, he can get his phone call and we'll keep in here until we get him into court. Then, we'll decide how long he's to be in here."

Immediately feeling relieved that he can finally call someone, Link got up and walked out of the room with the officers. They came to a payphone where Link was given a quarter to pay for his phone call. He had to think for a moment about who to call. There weren't that many people he was close to anymore. After graduating high school, he left all of his 'friends' with the exception of Kafei, who was his best friend. Link never really had much of a family since his parents were divorced since he was two years old. Even then, his father was rather abusive to both him and his mother. Link didn't want to call his mother, but felt like he had no other choice. Besides, she was a lawyer so it was possible that she be of help to him.

After depositing the quarter into the payphone, Link heard the phone ring on the other line. It had been so long since he had last called his mother, which was six months ago. Even then, the reason he called her was because he needed help paying that month's rent on his apartment. Link tapped his feet impatiently had he awaited his mother to pick up the phone. She finally did and she sounded just as she did six months ago. Her voice, still angelic and soft. Link took a deep breath before finally speaking.

"Mom? It's Link."

"Link!" She gasped. "How are you, sweetie! It's been so long since I've heard from you! How's life going for you?"

"It sucks."

"Oh don't worry! It'll get better!"

"Yeah…" If there was anything Link loved about his mother, it was that she was always optimistic. She always saw a silver lining in every cloud. "Mom…I really need your help."

"Yeah? What's the matter? Need some money for rent?"

"Well that, but I _really _need help with something much bigger."

Link's mother started to get excited. "Let me guess, you've found a girlfriend and need help paying for the engagement ring, right?"

"No Mom! I'm in jail!" Link finally burst out. There was an awkward, silent moment between them. "I got arrested and I'm in jail right now and I need your help. I can't stay in here."

"Link…"

"Mom, I know you're disappointed, but…" Link started to choke up. "I really need your help, Mom. Please, I'm so scared. These guys are gonna rape me while I'm in there!"

A long pause came from the other line. "Link, I just don't know what to say."

"Just at least come down here so I can see you before I get killed."

"Fine, I'll come down later this morning."

"Okay thanks, bye."

After making his phone call, Link hung up the phone and stared at it for a while. The officers finally led Link into the prisoners' ward where they placed him into an empty cell and locked him up. It was about 4am at that point in time and Link was exhausted. He pulled himself over to one of the bunk beds and lay down on it. It wasn't soft like the mattress on his bed at home, but it was better than sleeping on the cold, filthy ground. He curled up into a fetal position in attempt to keep himself warm only have many other prisoners in the ward taunt him and laugh at him. As much as he didn't want to face his mother, all Link wanted was to go home.

Morning came and Link woke up to the morning's glare shining in his eyes. He woke up in just the knick of time, for his mother and one of the officers came into the ward and stopped in front of Link's cell. His mother let out a sigh of relief and disappointment. As much as he knew that she was disappointed in him, Link had never been happier to see his mother here. He got off the bed and ran over to the cell door.

"Mom…I know that-" Link started to say.

"We'll talk about this later." His mother interrupted. She turned to the officer. "Would you please let me son out of jail, please?"

"Huh?"

Link watched the officer unlock the cell door allowing him to be free again. Confused, he followed his mom and the officer out of the ward and into the same small room from when he was questioned the night before. Link and his mother sat down in front of the desk and the officer sat behind the desk in front of them. Link hoped that with his mother being a lawyer, she could do something to help get him out of jail.

"Okay, what's going on?" She asked.

"Link, is there something you want to say to your mother?" The officer asked.

Link turned his head away. "You tell her."

"Link, this is your responsibility, so you have to be the one to tell me."

"Fine, I lost my job three months ago and I wasn't able to find a new one, so I've been recording live sex and selling it for $100 per DVD to pay for rent and food." Link answered bitterly.

Link's mother sighed in disappointment. "Link, why didn't you come to me when that happened?"

"I don't know."

"What else have you done?"

"Nothing."

"Link, tell me now, because I know you're not telling the truth." Link's mother said, anger rising.

Link finally burst. "Fine! The leftover money that I have from rent and food pays for my cigarettes and beer, you happy?"

"Oh my god…Link…you were such a good kid, how did this happen?"

"I don't know."

The officer finally spoke up. "Well, the only thing left now is to take him to court and decide his sentence."

"Now wait a minute, officer. I respect the law, but I have the money to pay for bail. Link has never done anything like this before. He won't be able to handle jail."

"The bail is very high. I'm not sure you can afford it."

"I am a lawyer and I have life insurance from when Link's grandparents died." She stated.

It took a little while of the officer thinking it through, but after finally thinking it through, he finally pulled out a large file that was full of papers.

"What are those?" Link asked.

"Kiddo, you're lucky your mother can afford to bail you out of jail, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook. You will be placed on a year-long probation, in which you will be assigned to an unpaid job that will help out someone or a group in the community." The officer explained. "Right now, the only one available, which is the one I really don't want to put you on, but we don't have a choice, is that you will be volunteering as an on call babysitter for a single mom-"

Link stood up. "Wait a minute! I have to baby-sit a kid for the next year?"

"That is correct. You will be on call so you better not make many plans for a while."

"There's nothing else? I can't just go pain a house or something?"

Link's mother spoke up. "Link, listen to the officer."

"It's either you agree to this, or jail."

"Fine, I'll take the job." Link sighed.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry if the ending sucked! I'd been working on this chapter for a while and wanted to get it done, so yeah. Anyway, thanks for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
